


The Butcher's Girlfriend

by danderedreamer (derederedancer)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood and Violence, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derederedancer/pseuds/danderedreamer
Summary: Turns out if you quit cold turkey, you might give in to withdrawal...





	The Butcher's Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A short story that I had originally posted on /r/shortscarystories, I thought it might be fun to post here too! Let me know what you think!

“Where were you last night?”

“At the same place I was _this night_. Why do you want to know anyway? Did you miss me?” He leers at her, not that she can see him very well in the dark.

She flicks on the lights in the kitchen.

The light illuminates everything, from the cabinets, to the marble countertops, to the bloodstains on his clothes. He hisses in discontent.

“Oh my God,” she flinches, although she tries hide it under a stern glare. “You promised me that you wouldn’t do this anymore!”

“Well, you know it goes. I got an itch that kept nagging me.” He says as he calmly wipes the butcher knife on his ruined shirt, knowing fully well that it puts her on edge. “I just finally took to scratching it!” His chuckles sound unhinged.

She lets out a tired sigh, and his wide grin turns somewhat sheepish. “You still broke your promise to me. You told me you were going to give up this- this hobby of yours, when we finally moved in together.”

He turns away from her and puts his hands under the running faucet, reveling in the crimson fluid that spiraled down the drain. “Come on don’t be like that. I know that you don’t approve, but I’ve always been like this. Despite that, I’ve been trying to change for you. I’ve been actively going against my instincts because I love you. It’s really hard going cold turkey though.”

“I love you too, and I guess when you put it like that-”

“You had to have expected a few hiccups down the road. Just give me more time,” he says as he walks over to her, trapping her in an embrace.

She instantly gives in and can feel her chest grow warm. “Fine, I suppose that I can accept that, as long as you’re trying.” The relief is evident in her voice.

“Of course I am, now help me with Mr. Johnson? I already drained the blood, but I still have to collect his fingers.” He feels her tense in his arms.

“Alright, I trust that you covered your tracks?”

“Yes dear.” He turns toward the corpse on the countertop as he reaches for a switchblade in his back pocket. “Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.”


End file.
